


Unusual Way／非比尋常

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雖然我也不曉得為什麼，但總之我寫了。我想是為了我的小伙伴們，和我對年長組那些獨特的、非比尋常的愛。<br/>這一篇寫了交往的開始，收錄在同人本《非比尋常》裡。<br/>以及。<br/>這一篇的篇名來自《Unusual Way》這首歌（From Musical{Nine}），大量引用歌詞。<br/>如果有興趣，推薦找來一聽:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然我說過很多次了（笑）但還是再說一次吧，我的cp不分攻受，但我保證他們不管怎麼做（？），對他們的任何行為表現都不會有所影響，如果真的很在意，請在此止步^^b

有時候他忍不住會想，這一切到底是怎麼開始的？  
或許是那些深夜邊吵架邊討論公務順便共酌幾杯的安適感終究演變成了一種適度放縱其實無妨的錯覺；或許是那些共同經歷的危險和決策瞬間讓這個人……這兩人的存在早已和腎上腺素飆升、腦內啡增長產生一定的連結性﹐或許其實根本也沒有理由──

「咕、」McCoy很輕、很輕地嚥了口口水，在Kirk的姆指沿著肱動脈劃過他手臂內側時停下了無意義的思考，那些手指最終停在靠近腋窩吋許的皮膚上，緩慢畫出不同尺寸的圈，McCoy喜歡這個，那表示他的艦長──在這種情境下這無疑是個不適宜的稱呼但他半是嘲諷地把這個念頭踢開──非常放鬆、心情愉悅，雖然他多數時刻不願承認，但這個男人的情緒在很多、可能過於多了的時候，對McCoy自身，以及另一個人，有太多、過多的影響。

McCoy在Spock的指尖加入Kirk的動作時哼哼，「再做一次，」他咕噥，後者正靠坐在他身後，更準確來說，是McCoy蜷曲起身體側躺在Kirk腿上，頭枕著Spock赤裸的腰，他能夠輕鬆看見以及觸碰到瓦肯人歇在雙腿間的陰莖，標誌性的雙冠狀溝在適度充血時看來是偏暗的綠色，這太奇怪了，McCoy心想， _到底是怎麼開始的_ ？  
荒謬感捲土重來。他在Kirk持續觸碰自己的同時伸手鬆鬆圈住Spock，輕柔地擼了幾次，手指在某個特定的區域加重力量，那讓Spock不受控制地縮了一下。

「Leonard，」瓦肯人坐起身，拉起McCoy的手，親吻手指的動作和他聲音裡根深柢固的拘謹混合成奇特的情色感，只在這種時候，他、和Kirk會以名字稱呼他們的醫官，就像是種不需明言的區隔，在同僚、友人之外，僅在三人之間隱而不宣的連結，「今晚我希望你能夠同意讓我進入，」他說，聽起來就像只是走進醫療艙向McCoy商借一組實驗用藥劑。

Kirk在McCoy回答之前就笑了出來而McCoy毫不客氣地以手肘給了他一擊，他立時轉為嗆咳卻不放棄，他拉起McCoy從背後抱著他就像抱著巨大抱枕，一邊笑攤在他肩上，「每次Spock這麼說都很有喜感，」他無視McCoy回頭瞪視的殺人目光，「別這樣看我，我也喜歡聽他用一樣的嗓音問我能不能讓我操進床墊裡，反過來也不賴。」

在翻白眼的同時也忍不住露出笑，McCoy戳戳Spock的胸口，知道自己的聲音聽起來過於縱容但他實在不太在乎，「之後讓我射在你嘴裡就行？」

「同意，」瓦肯人長身從床頭的小櫃上拿起潤滑劑，Kirk卻在此時對他伸手，「我來。」

Spock看了McCoy一眼，得到一個無所謂的聳肩，他將管狀的膏狀藥劑交給Kirk，在Kirk緩慢而輕柔地用手指展開McCoy，而後者半攤在他懷裡，努力維持平穩呼吸卻時不時被Kirk手指的動作逼出幾個喘息的畫面中氣息難以自制地粗重起來。

「你知道嗎，」Kirk看著Spock開口，他的兩隻手指還停在McCoy身體裡，看來如此自在又極其色情，「有時我真愛看你受罪。」

「雖然我不想這麼說，」帶著喘息，McCoy距離Spock更近，近得能夠清楚看見他勃起的陰莖正在掌心輕輕抽動，McCoy咧嘴一笑，「好吧我也想這麼說， _我真愛看你受罪_ 。」

瓦肯人微微皺起眉，「基於我們之間的連結關係，藉此感覺愉悅完全──」

「不合邏輯。」Kirk和McCoy同時說又同時笑了，「就是不合邏輯，」Kirk作結，看見Spock毫無自覺地因此微微抿起了唇。

「過來，」他笑著對Spock招手，在瓦肯人傾下身時把他拉進一個綿長的親吻裡，「你這傻子，」Kirk半喘著說，帶著化不開的愛意。

McCoy瞪了他一眼，「你以為自己好到哪裡去？」

「或者說，我們都是，」Kirk在McCoy轉身跨跪過自己大腿時又一次吻住他，安靜凝視立跪在McCoy身後的Spock，「我們都是。」


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy感覺事情有什麼地方不對勁。  
其實已經持續了好一陣子，在更早之前，他的好友，和那勉強大概算是另一個好友的兩人組合，好像奇妙地融在了一起。不是字面意義上的，那只是種感覺，就好像原本他們那些默契、在艦橋或平常時候交換的眼神在某個非比尋常的分秒徹底碎裂重組，把他倆圈進另一個相似於以往又截然不同的空間。  
當時的McCoy隱約感覺到了，當他看見他的艦長在Spock遞來一份報告後轉身走開時凝視那個背影的方式；或是Spock站在那裡， _就只是站在那裡_ 注視著Kirk彷彿他是一切的中心，McCoy幾乎可以真切看見那兩個人的靈魂前所未有的貼近、幾近不分彼此。

他感覺有趣、欣慰，他為此高興，和一點點似乎總會有的寂寞，以及更多、更多，非比尋常但莫名存在的哀傷。  
他無法理解原因，更可能他並不真的想探究原因，因此他在那些時刻，特別能夠感受到某些情緒在那兩人之間流動的時刻悄悄挪開目光，或安靜離開。

我們曾經是朋友，以一種非比尋常的方式。McCoy在某些時刻這麼想。  
如果缺少其中任何一個，他們都不會是現在的樣子。和Jim？或許可能，要喜愛這個男人如此容易，憎恨他的速度又可能更快得多。只要曾經站在他身邊，就很難不被他強大的魅力吸引，他總會逼你看向希望那一端，雖然這件事本身就會帶來痛苦，但感覺總是很好；而Spock？那就是純粹讓人討厭又討厭不起來的存在，人又怎麼能真心討厭一個聰明到看不清自己正在犯傻的傻瓜呢？

他們可以和其中一個做為同事、或是進一步，成為朋友，但只要少了任何一個，少了任何一個能夠讓他們在某些獨特的時刻逃開另一個與之作伴的存在，他們不會也不可能以這個方式走到現在。  
他曾經以為這個平衡不會改變，或者說，他曾經以為那些可能讓一切變得不同的時機從未真正累積到能夠造成改變的程度，即使那些充滿魔力的分秒曾經一次次以獨特的方式在他、在他們胸口刨出一個個小小的空洞，在兩肋之間心臟之前藏進一些柔軟的透明的溫暖的氣泡，但也僅止於此。

就像是那個McCoy獨自在醫療艙守著在一次任務中受了重傷的Kirk，直到那雙棕色的眼能夠睜開，用低啞的聲音咕噥「怎麼每次來接我的死神都長得像Bones？」，他才驚覺自己竟看著那人昏睡的臉一夜不願闔眼的分秒；或是那一次他為了後來其實也想不起來的原因和Spock爭論到真的發火（可能又是老調重談的關於感情和邏輯和 _你真是不可理喻！_ ），他在甩頭就走之前瞥見瓦肯人微微往後縮起肩，臉上的神情是全不自覺的不知所措而McCoy幾乎在下一秒就原諒了他的瞬間；再或是那一次Spock在任務中意外失蹤，他們花了幾天幾夜找回他，那時Kirk蹲跪在半陷入昏迷的Spock身側，微微彎曲著頸子頭顱幾乎靠在他手臂外緣，神智明顯不清醒的瓦肯人無力抬手撫過Kirk臉頰，最終手指落在正幫他做檢查的McCoy前臂上，安靜歇息在那裡而McCoy竟愣在當場直到Kirk抬起頭來後才能繼續下一個動作的時候。

他們一次次讓那些從眼前經過，那些破碎、獨特、呼吸突然不再重要的片刻。原本McCoy以為那些從手中滑落的東西會就此墜入時間長河，成為悠遠未來可預見的淡淡緬懷，最後終將一笑置之。

但或許，終究有那麼一次，Kirk和Spock抓住了那個或終被攫住，被那一個非比尋常的瞬間，而McCoy不在其中。  
他並不覺得不好，他知道這樣很好，沒有任何理由能夠阻止兩個靈魂彼此靠近──尤其是那兩個人，他們已經注視彼此那麼、那麼長久，長久到足夠讓一切產生質變。

所以他轉身走開。聽起來過於戲劇性，執行上卻遠比想像中輕易。  
他的工作性質和那兩人本就有專業差異，他可以不上艦橋，刻意避開非工作時的接觸，甚至不和他們一起打發閒暇時間，只是幾個簡單的動作，就算依然待在同一艘星艦上，就可以像是突然分距象限兩端。

直到那一天。  
只是固定的體能測試，高階軍官們各自選了時間到醫療艙報到，獨自在表定時間到來的Spock看來一如平常，除了McCoy在他眼角發現的一絲憂慮，就像這個聲稱不具有人類情緒的瓦肯人正受某些難題所擾，他想著要問，但他還沒想好怎麼開口，隨後出現在醫療艙的Kirk就讓他把未成形的詢問又吞回肚裡。  
Spock的煩惱是Kirk該解決的問題，McCoy不免有些壞心地這麼想，不願承認自己是否真的有那麼一秒感覺失落。

那天的一切看來都很正常，直到McCoy在走回辦公室之後聽見非常小聲的爭執。醫療艙沒有別人，爭吵的無疑是Kirk和那冷血的瓦肯人，McCoy猶豫著是否介入其中，而當他下定決心回到兩人所在的艙室時就看見他們站得極近，Kirk的上半身幾乎完全侵入Spock的私人領域，彷彿閃動火焰的棕色眼睛緊盯著對方，「你知道不對，」Kirk這麼說，而Spock意外地沒有任何反駁。

「呃、兩位？」McCoy的聲音很輕，正選在Spock剛舉起的手觸及Kirk的瞬間開口，「如果──」他在那兩人同時一震又同時轉頭看來時困惑地眨眼，「需要獨立空間？」

「不！」Kirk說，過高的音調聽來有些尖銳，McCoy看著他，「Jim？」

「……不，」Kirk幾乎是下一秒就冷靜下來，他直視McCoy的眼瞬也不瞬，「我只是想──」

「請你留下，醫生，」Spock說，不同於Kirk，他看來和平常沒有不同，除了Kirk的手很輕很輕地搭在他手臂上而他竟毫無所覺。

McCoy遲疑了一會兒，他想要走開，自認這不是個自己應該介入的事件，但他卻被那兩雙注視自己的眼睛釘在原地動彈不得。「好吧，」他嘆息，「好吧，你們兩個到底在吵什麼？」

「沒什麼，」Kirk飛快回答，而Spock在他身側挑起眉，「我認為和上次數據相較，艦長下降約3.52%的體能狀態是應於醫生討論的問題。」

「嘿！」

「噢哦，」McCoy愣了一小會兒，非常短暫的幾秒，言語下意識地脫口而出，「這種事你就該寫份訊息給我啊，Spock，」他在Kirk動作明顯地畏縮了下時忍不住笑了，感覺有某些壓力離他遠去而他不肯深思那到底是什麼，「我想就從調整晚餐的內容和增加體能訓練開始？」

「我恨你，Spock，」Kirk嘀咕，明亮的眼中看不出一絲憤怒，「還有你，Bones，你們一樣可惡。」

「不不，我們只是一樣關心你，」McCoy說，沒有發現音調比自己意識到的更為愉快一些，他看見Kirk和Spock飛快交換了一個他看不懂的眼神，而後兩人的視線又一次同時回到他身上。但他不太在乎那些，他更在乎的是在那一刻開始他感覺他的朋友們回來了，這似乎很好，也讓他暫時不想考慮其他。  
但他其實應該更多考慮這其中的意義，只是當他發現這件事時為時已晚。


	3. Chapter 3

他們兩人並沒有真的「好轉」，這是說，如果把那些沒有必要的針鋒相對、只為了反駁對方而反駁的意氣用事當成不友善的警訊的話。

Kirk和Spock依然處於這種狀態，並不那麼顯而易見，Kirk還是企業號的獨裁暴君，而Spock動用各種規章反駁他的命令，在一些例行公事或並不那麼重要、緊急的任務上，這都是他們的慣常行為，但在這一陣子失去了原本總帶有的些許戲謔和不需明言的默契，取而代之的是難以言喻的緊繃和嚴厲。

McCoy沒有發現，至少他在真的有人來和他討論這件事之前沒有意識到。發現這件事的是Uhura，或許還有其他人，但只有Uhura帶著一瓶莫札特找上了企業號的好醫官。

「他們兩個今天鬧得很僵，你真該看看……我從沒看過Spock用那種表情面對艦長，」她說，看起來顯得憂心忡忡。

「只是意見不合吧？」他有些過於輕描淡寫。這兩天並不是沒有見到那兩人，事實上這陣子以來他們一定程度又恢復了過往常有的行程，偶爾在半夜一起喝上幾杯，他有時會在那兩人下棋時出點「頗具風格但暫時難以採納」的爛主意，或是在他們散步到醫療艙時和Spock用幼稚的語言互相攻擊，再一如往常把這些全怪罪Spock好讓Kirk必需付起全責，而瓦肯人會用那種人類竟能如此不可理喻的眼神看著他，不管回不回嘴都用表情讓McCoy氣上半天，最後以Kirk火上加油似的調停作結。

那很正常、很平凡，就是他們總會有的夜晚，而那兩人在他面前看不出一絲異樣。

「不……我不這麼想，今天Spock拒絕艦長要求他做的某個測試，只因為『無法在目前的人力調配下挪出更多時間進行例外實驗』，你不覺得很怪？」

的確，McCoy皺起眉，「艦長怎麼說？」

「他什麼都沒說，他瞪著Spock搞不好有五分鐘，然後回到位子上，之後也是，除了在這一班結束時交代他會在艦長艙房外他一聲不吭，也沒人敢跟他講話。」

「……Spock呢？」他問，又在Uhura無奈地聳肩時一撇嘴角，「沒反應，對吧？」

「你知道他的，」那就是默認，Uhura嘆了口氣，把放在桌上的那瓶酒往前推向他，「Scotty贊助。」

「嗯？」

「他說他以前和女友吵架就送這個，巧克力奶油酒，又香又甜、人見人愛，」最後幾句明顯是直接複製輪機長的聲調語氣，她有些俏皮地笑笑，用她那種你們這些小男孩，快去打一架然後少做蠢事了的方式。「隨便你找哪個聊聊，艦長會聽你的，」她像是強調般說，「他們總得有一個先改變態度。」

McCoy沉默了幾秒，最終他搖搖頭，「妳其實知道，他並不真的會聽我的，」他盯著酒瓶圓胖胖的底部和桌面相連的陰影，聲音裡帶著一絲空虛和終究忍不住的好笑，「他只是製造出這種錯覺好讓我總會繼續質疑他的命令。」

Uhura聳聳肩，「好吧，那你也知道，以他來說，那就等於會聽你的。」

「也許哦，」McCoy站了起來，順勢抓起那瓶酒，才走到門邊又停住，「等等，妳剛才說Scotty拿這個安撫女友，然後妳要我帶這個去安撫那兩個混蛋？」

「我就是這個意思，」Uhura毫不遲疑，「你真以為會歇斯底里的只有女人？」

McCoy在那「你不是吧？醫生」的目光中畏縮了下，他飛快拋下一句「當然不是這樣」，音調和轉身離開的步伐都有些過於急促。

「McCoy，」她在他身後叫喚，McCoy半旋回身一臉不解，「怎麼？」

「灌醉、打一架，你們不是說男人都這樣解決問題？」或許是因為McCoy的行動讓她稍微安下心來，Uhura掛著似笑非笑的神情瞅著他，「雖然用性別來討論這個實在太蠢了，不過──」

「不過他們兩個就是蠢蛋，一點沒錯，」McCoy喃喃，又在看見Uhura好笑的表情時收整神色，「不，我絕不鼓吹暴力行為。」

「你最好帶上你的醫療用三錄儀，」她說，忽視了McCoy說的每一個字，「或骨骼修復機。」

McCoy翻了個白眼，「祝福我活著回來，」他旋身走開，想了想又扭回頭，「沒有賭盤，」他盯著Uhura直到她不甘不願地點頭，「沒有Scotty。」

「這不公平！」

「沒有Scotty，」他再次強調，「或許下次，但這次不行。」

大概是那些聲音中的不確定終究出賣了他的憂慮，Uhura這次終於放下玩笑的神情點點頭，「我保證，沒有Scotty。」


	4. Chapter 4

在敲門前，McCoy多多少少在心裡擬定了策略。  
相對於Spock，Kirk是比較好溝通──正確來說，是McCoy比較有信心可以溝通──的一個。所以他現在站在艦長艙房門口，臂彎裡夾著一瓶巧克力甜酒，盤算著要怎麼開口和Kirk討論一件他其實缺乏真實感的嚴肅事件（那兩人在他面前太過正常了），可能先從減少船員的憂鬱開始，至少McCoy自己對被推來處理這件事感覺非常憂鬱；或是乾脆點，直接用酒瓶把他敲昏。

每一次James Kirk發生危險的時候就是Spock會對他無條件投降的時候，McCoy陰側側地想，也不是平常Spock就真的常在反抗他們的艦長，那就是時間問題。

「Bones？」意外地，Kirk就站在自動開啟的門後一步之距像頭踞守領地的雄獅，初見McCoy的訝異只一眨眼便轉為了悟，他很輕地點了下頭，「我沒事。」

在給他個白眼或一頓臭罵之間McCoy沒有選擇任何一個，他對那過於明顯的拒絕聳聳肩，「我只是想，或許你想找人聊聊？」他拍拍酒瓶，「我可是帶著禮物來的。」

「……」Kirk看了眼那瓶巧克力甜酒，轉回盯著McCoy的眼神就像看著一個什麼足以讓他發笑的東西，瞇起細紋的眼角如此柔軟，那本應是個盛接溫暖笑意的表情，但他並沒有真的露出笑容，只是原本緊繃的肩線稍微放鬆下來，他很輕、或許並不自覺地往前靠了一小步，搖搖頭，音調極淺，帶著一種難以清楚辨識卻的確存在的刺痛，「不是現在，Bones，不是現在，我累了。」

或許他應該走開，讓Kirk自己安靜一會兒，在某個短暫的分秒McCoy這麼想，「忙著和瓦肯人嘔氣？」結果他這麼說，在Kirk皺眉之前就已經感受到胃裡湧出的後悔，McCoy知道自己不該這麼說，他縮了縮頸子，從Kirk嘴角非常輕微的動作知道他的好友並不為此生氣，即使有，那個情緒也沒有過多留存下來。  
「就讓我陪你喝一杯，花不了多少時間的，」McCoy堅持，雖然心裡同時有個聲音小小聲地叫他退開，小小聲地提醒他正在踩進不該踩進的範圍，但他就是沒有辦法在Kirk用這種毫無自覺的脆弱眼神看著他時轉身走開。

「不，Bones，我真的──」Kirk在McCoy推開他走進艙房時試圖阻止，但無視他的McCoy已經停下了腳步，他站在小型起居室這一端，背影因室內出乎意料的存在倏地僵直，「我本來不想、」

那個人就站在那裡，起居室靠近舖位那一邊，McCoy最初沒有看見他，或說沒有意識到就是那個人站在那裡，後來他才發現那是因為服裝的關係。那個人簡單穿著純黑的高領襯衣，軍靴長褲整齊一如工作時，只是上身少了標誌鮮明的藍色制服，看起來就像是另一個截然不同的存在，更為精瘦、修長，雙手負在身後的動作讓他微微繃緊的手臂曲線異於人類優雅，McCoy有一瞬間想到隱藏在那些肌理之下的力量，在那短短的幾秒，從兩肋之間傳來的壓迫感竟讓他喉嚨發乾。

「呃……抱歉，我沒想到你在──」McCoy吞嚥了下，雖然他一時想不出自己為何需要感到歉疚，看見這個人出現在Kirk的艙室本不該是件讓人覺得侵犯穩私的事但他現在就有這種感覺，「抱歉，我、」他猶豫著是否要直接轉身離開，卻又覺得一旦這麼做了就像把什麼秘密拉上檯面，最終他只是嘆了口氣，「我很抱歉，Spock。」

「你不需感覺抱歉，醫生，」他說，音調比平常更為低沉、坦誠但保有餘韻，就好像瓦肯人的聲音共嗚是透過靈魂深處的另一個宇宙而不只是簡單經由喉嚨和口腔，就好像這幾個音節背後還有無數可待解讀的隱喻而那些全部超出地球人的理解範圍。

McCoy是在感覺到一隻手的熱度觸及肩膀時才驚覺自己在「醫生」這個字眼的尾音裡停留的過於、過於久了。

「你在更好，」他盡了最大努力試圖讓自己說的每一個字聽起來稀鬆平常，那或許是對的，因為他從眼角瞥見Kirk如釋重負地闔上嘴。McCoy往前幾步將酒瓶放到桌上，在每一個動作裡都能感覺到那兩人的目光集中在自己身上，Kirk的堅定和Spock的廣闊在此時合而為一，集中、再集中成一個小小的、純粹的點，一個名為Leonard McCoy的點。他突然一陣恐慌，可他不知道原因。

艱難，但至少看來若無其事地以手撐在桌緣，McCoy轉身面對他的艦長、他的好友，帶著皮膚上抹不去的微弱刺痛感──源於Spock的視線──，「你們兩個有什麼問題啊？」他說，試圖讓氣氛能夠有趣一些，「做為最高階指揮官，在艦橋上吵架會讓多少船員不安你們別說不知道。」

Kirk和Spock飛快互視一眼，各自的沉默一時難以判讀原因，而後Kirk深吸了口氣，「是我的錯，」他的神情保有他一慣的強勢，但McCoy足夠瞭解他，足夠到能夠看出那份自省，這樣就夠了，McCoy在心裡嘀咕，「我只是想說──」

「Jim和我在一起。」

McCoy尚未出口的音節全在這句話裡被逼回喉嚨深處，他轉身瞪著Spock，微張的嘴來回開闔了幾次，「哦，」他乾巴巴地複述，沒有意識到那聽起來更像是痛楚而非震驚，「 _在一起_ 。」

「以地球人歷史悠久的隱喻來說，」Spock很輕而短促地點了下頭，他往前踏出一步，端整的輪廓在光影變化中微妙地扭曲了一下，「Jim和我睡在一起。」

「等、」

「Spock，我真的希望你別再用不擅長的方式說明任何事，」Kirk無聲嘆息，手指在大腿邊側掙扎，一時無法決定要把他們放在什麼位置，末了他很輕地按住額角，試圖讓自己能更從容些卻成效不彰，「就算你是沿用我的說法也一樣。」

「基於我們的關係，我認為在此事上使用更多地球式的表達方式並無不妥，」Spock像在陳述一個既定事實，Kirk因此露出一個陰鬱的笑，帶著某種恨意，「不，你只是想說給Bones聽，你就是想讓他知道。」

Spock凝視著他，彷彿持續了一天、彷彿持續了一小時、彷彿他能夠就這樣注視著這個人類永無止境，他再一次開口，包含一股難以掩飾的沮喪，「我的願望無異於你的願望，T'hy'la。」

「你知道不對，」Kirk咬著牙，帶著嘶聲的字眼只能勉強從他嘴裡脫困而出，「就是不對，Spock！」

「我承認，」Spock皺眉，「我也承認那超出我的……認知，但錯誤是可以被修正的。」

他看了McCoy一眼，短暫得幾乎難以察覺其中忐忞不安的意念，以及憐惜，但Kirk毫無疑問捕捉到了那些，「修正，」他說，以一種嚴苛近乎傷人的方式，「我恨你用探究科學的方式分析我們的感情，尤其是在你自己都不能相信那些東西的時候。」

Spock的表情就像被突然迎面打了一拳，比起疼痛更多的是錯愕和本能想要隱藏的不知所措，「……我是個瓦肯人，」僵了一小會兒之後他才終於能夠這麼說，低低的聲音只剛好可以被那兩人聽見，「我相信可見的事實。」

「你有一半是感情用事毫無邏輯的地球人！」

「Jim！」McCoy不知道自己為什麼會一步站到Spock身前，或許是因為在那瞬間瓦肯人繃緊的肩膀讓那張刷白的臉看來痛苦不堪；也或許是因為Kirk握緊拳頭抵在嘴角的動作彷彿再多一點什麼就能把他擊倒在地，更可能這些都是原因，更可能是因為他們反常的姿態竟一再、一再讓他回想起那些他和Kirk、和Spock、和他們兩人之間那些獨特、溫柔、稍一不慎便會讓原有的一切突地脹裂的片刻。

「你們兩個到底、」他在注意到自己的聲音有些不穩時停了停，試著用幾個深呼吸把心裡不斷冒出的驚慌往下壓，不是很成功但多少有點效果，他更多停頓了一小會兒，再開口時的音調輕柔，帶著某種撫慰，「成熟點，女孩兒們。你們只是交往又不是要拼命，吵這綠血妖精是不是瓦肯人有什麼意思。」

Kirk抿緊雙唇，一定程度上接受了McCoy刻意裝出的輕鬆，他沒有別開目光，只是微微側著頭露出一小部份頸側柔軟的肌肉，那無意中像是肉食動物示弱的方式差一點讓McCoy真的想笑，他瞥了Spock一眼，果然看見那人也因此稍能放鬆下來，只是壓力依然沉默盤旋在他們之間，如同空氣中不可見卻不斷變得更沈重的微粒，McCoy嘆了口氣，「所以，到底是有什麼不對？不就是……你們在一起了，那很好不是嗎，雖然你們沒公開，」他微微低下視線避開了Spock的目光，雖然他不懂自己為什麼要這麼做，雖然他這麼做了也還是可以從皮膚上無形的灼熱感知道瓦肯人視線的落點、和更令人在意的，Kirk視線的落點，而那全部讓他莫名緊張，「嘿，你們別這麼尷尬啊，我不會說出──」他突然一停，「等等，你們沒有公開的原因該不會和瓦肯有關吧？」McCoy轉頭盯著Spock，浮現憂慮的眼瞇成存疑的線，「對同性交往有什麼莫名奇妙的偏見，就像幾世紀前思想落後的地球那樣？」

Spock呆了幾秒才挑起眉，看起來就像他有四十二種方式嘲笑地球人的不文明但他選擇什麼也不說，「地球歷史上的確有禁止同性戀情的例子，但這在瓦肯是不存在的。瓦肯以異性伴侶為主流，更多原因只在於那是相對有效率的繁衍模式，而非試圖以任何理由干涉個人的情緒隱私。」

McCoy吁了口氣，緊繃的眉眼略微放鬆下來，他甚至露出一絲笑意，無疑是為他們的友人們感到安心，「有效率？我得說這聽起來真的很瓦肯──」

Kirk在那個瞬間捉住了McCoy的手臂而那讓McCoy愣在當場，他呆呆看著Kirk的神情從緊繃焦慮猶疑不定到終於寧定，McCoy認得那個表情，那是Kirk面臨最不可能的困境也不放棄任何機會和希望的表情，那是他背負著全艦的命運也絕不逃避決策及其責任的表情，但他不認得那個眼神，那個像是被室內柔和的光線渲染出星屑微光般寂靜、溫暖的眼神。這不應該讓他的胃像結成一顆沉重的球般往下猛墜但他就有這種錯覺，McCoy下意識地縮起肩然後驚覺Spock就在那裡，在他倆身後，退無可退的恐慌真切嚇住了他，「Jim？」

「Leonard。」

他的聲音很低，那不是Kirk試圖說服誰時充滿魅力甚至蠱惑的音色、更不同於他發出命令時冷靜強勢的決斷，那些音節輕柔、悲傷卻毫不動搖，甚至不屬於任何、任何McCoy記憶中的James Kirk，那不是他的艦長、他的好友、他的兄弟，那就只是……James Kirk，McCoy幾乎要在這個突如其來的認知中畏縮，他很輕地吞嚥了一下，然後驚覺不止是Kirk，Spock的注意力也再次回到自己身上，無形的壓力讓他很想扭頭就跑可他無法動彈。

「怎、怎麼？」他幾乎是下意識地問，眼角注意到Spock的手越過他身側悄無聲息地劃過Kirk手背宛如麻雀墜落，然後停在那裡，就只是停在那裡，他不曉得自己為什麼會注意到這個，但他就這樣愣愣看著那些手指怎麼也無法挪開視線。

「Spock是……我的T'hy'la，我這麼相信，」Kirk的低語把McCoy拉回現實，他緩慢地眨著眼，「啊？」

「我確信那是事實，Jim，」Spock的聲音很輕，很堅定，難以摧毀的眼神看起來竟和Kirk驚人神似，他的手還留在那個位置，Kirk的左手手背上方而Kirk的手指纏住了他的，「 _T'hy'la_ 。」

「所以那到底是什麼意思？」McCoy問得小心翼翼，或許是因為Spock讀出它的方式，就像那個字眼是沙漠旅人含在舌尖上的一滴水，「T'hy'la？」McCoy低聲覆述，不自覺地用了和Spock類似的語調而那讓Spock安靜地看了他一小會兒，巧克力色的眼瞳在短暫的時間裡以一種獨特的方式同時既激動又溫柔，McCoy在那個目光裡不自覺地縮了一小步，就一小步，他飛快瞥了Kirk一眼卻看見他竟用和Spock同樣的方式看著自己，只是更多了些就連McCoy都覺得陌生的東西，更隱晦、更脆弱、更──

「在瓦肯，那表示朋友、兄弟、情人……靈魂存於肉體之外的一部份，」Spock略微挺直背脊，不久前那個柔軟脆弱的表情悄然離去，他又是理智勝於一切的瓦肯人，他解說的方式客觀冷靜，卻讓他吐出的每一個音節都異常頑固。

「這和……」McCoy的聲音乾啞的連他自己都吃了一驚，他藉著一個輕輕吞嚥的動作將幾乎就在舌尖上滾動的「我」壓了回去，「到底有什麼不對？」

Spock和Kirk又看了彼此一眼，這次更多了些確認，「在我的認知裡，和自己的T'hy'la結合……這樣的連結關係應是一對一的。」他很短暫地停頓了一下，再開口時的音調既強硬又破碎，就像他己經考慮了無數次只是從沒想過真的說出口，「而我，我們，最終不得不同意這是個錯誤。」

McCoy發現自己正試著從那些理性述說的字句組合中找出一些跡象，或許關於愛、瘋狂、突如其來的激情甚至於性或慾望，一些可以讓他更能聽懂他的朋友們到底在說些什麼的東西但他什麼也沒有感覺到，Spock看來太過於冷靜而Kirk相對焦躁，說話時投向彼此的眼神卻同時帶著試探、渴望和某種不穩定的氣氛，然後他驚覺那不是他們正在試圖探索彼此而是他們都同時想從McCoy身上找出些什麼。

在那非常短暫的時間裡，他突然想起曾經有那麼一次，艦上辦了派對，Kirk做為艦長，被（幾乎）所有人合謀灌醉，Spock扛著他回到艙室，略帶醉意的McCoy陪在一旁，只為了可以在第一時間把Kirk被扔上床的樣子拍下來存檔記念。他只差一點點就成功了，只要多少有些裝醉卻賴在Spock肩上的Kirk沒在他拿起PADD時硬抱住他手臂，在掙扎間拖著McCoy一起摔上床還順便勾倒了Spock，讓瓦肯人的重量把兩個地球人同時壓出一陣咒罵的話。  
他想起Spock一手一個拉起兩人後把額前被撥亂的瀏海謹慎壓回原樣的動作，和Kirk大笑著燦亮如星的棕色眼睛。

在那一天、那個非比尋常的瞬間，他同時想大笑想大哭想親吻他們之中的哪一個或被他們親吻想把自己揉進他倆之內蜷伏在那些軟韌的肢體上方把這兩個人同時據為己有。

但他真正做的是把枕頭丟到Kirk身上，和Spock一人一邊捉住Kirk也不是太認真掙扎的腿扯下軍靴同樣往他身上扔。而那個男人、他們的艦長，雙手抱著枕頭倒在那兒，斜眼瞅著他的大副、他的醫官、他的好友們，幽微光線投落在顴骨上的陰影美得令人屏息也同時掩蓋了他的表情，「我覺得生命可以就此終結，」他說，淺褐色的眼看起來像被霧氣籠罩的太陽。

「這毫無根據，」Spock回應，嗓音低啞而柔軟，「以艦長的體能狀態和酒精攝入量判斷，距離猝死尚有相當遙遠的距離。」

「你又在逼我做我最討厭的事了：同意這個瓦肯人，」McCoy歪著頭對他倆微笑，「別撒嬌，你只是醉了不是要死了，如果你真這樣就會死的話──」

「把我帶回來。」  
「把他帶回來。」  
Kirk和Spock同時開口，三人一時一起愣在那裡，不知隔了多久才終於爆出一串大笑。  
McCoy從未真正懂得Kirk的話帶有什麼含意， _直到現在_ 。

那是最美好的時刻，那是最絕望的時刻。  
 _正如此時 _。__


	5. Chapter 5

「……我不懂你們在說什麼，」McCoy不知隔了多久才低聲說，幾乎黏成一片的發音讓那之中的驚慌扭曲成了頑固，直到此時他才驚覺Kirk的手還留在他手臂上而那些溫度開始讓人感覺疼痛，「如果沒有別的話要說、」

「你知道我們在說什麼。」

Kirk的神情和音調都很平靜，一種沉穩的頑強，那讓McCoy想到他下令全船的人跟著他衝進某個未知風暴時的果斷，他想跟上他、他會跟上他，而光只是這個知道自己會緊隨在後的念頭就讓McCoy害怕，「不，我不知道，是你們先把我丟下的！你們不能覺得不對就想把我拉回去──」他低吼卻又卡在半途，他退了一步、又一步直到被桌緣抵住退路，他驚覺了自己話中的問題，那兩人當然不可能錯過。

「我們沒有丟──」Kirk很輕地頓了一下，就像光只是想像說出那幾個字眼都會讓他感覺痛苦，所以Spock接了下去，「那是不可預期的，」他說，輕得彷彿嘆息，「即使是我，也不能估算那些……非比尋常的瞬間。」

「非比尋常的瞬間，」McCoy喃喃，聲音緊張又尖利，「那是你們兩個的事。」

「你知道不是，」Kirk的手指幾乎掐進他手臂裡，藉此逼迫McCoy不得不對上他的視線，「從來就不是，你一定也感覺到了，你是怎麼看著我和Spock，還有我們怎麼看著你，你就是──在那裡，一直就在。」

McCoy幾乎想要蜷起身體躲開那些，尤其是在他無比敏銳地注意到Kirk用的是「和」而不是「或」的時候，那種被狠狠掀開的痛楚就像當胸受到重擊，他覺得頭真的痛了起來，從過度緊繃的頸子蔓延到肩背然後全身，有一部份的他想找出點什麼來反駁、想要擊垮Kirk（以及在旁沉默、沉默著無處不在的Spock）的執拗好讓自己可以脫困而出；而另一部份的他疲憊不堪，對這整個談話的內容，以及他曾經的朋友們帶給他的渴望、壓力，和驚慌。  
他恨透了這整件事但他甚至不曉得應該要對哪一個細節感到憤怒。

「操！」隔了不知多久McCoy才低低罵了一句，帶著突如其來卻無法真正炸裂的怒火，聽起來虛軟又破碎，而Kirk靜靜盯著他許久才終於放開了他，「好。」

「……啊？」McCoy愣愣看著Kirk後退了一步，動作俐落地拉起制服外衣，他突然覺得自己完全跟不上事情的發展，他求助的視線投向Spock，然後發現後者同樣錯愕，錯愕卻安靜地觀察Kirk的舉動，判讀Kirk想做到什麼程度。McCoy可以感覺到Spock心底的不贊同，但他知道Spock會跟上他、他會跟上他，就像他總會做的那樣，那些信任和習慣太過根深柢固，已經成了某種本能，而一旦Spock決定跟上，那就真的不再有任何挽回的餘地。

他趕在Kirk真的把衣服脫下前掙扎開口，強迫自己的目光不能停留在他腰側露出的那一小片皮膚上哪怕只有一秒，「你到底想我怎樣?!」他咬著牙，沒有意識到自己聽起來多麼動搖。

Kirk的手還停在髖骨上方，以一種讓人分心的方式攥著那件制服，他的聲音柔軟，語氣卻很堅定，「承認你想要我，想要Spock，想要我們，或至少試試，」他注視著McCoy而後者終究無法逃離他的目光，「我太瞭解你了，Bones，你不可能在走出這道門之後和我們之中的任何一個回到原來的關係，你做不到。你會躲回你的醫療艙，在下一次企業號停在哪個星球或太空站前處理好一切然後逃回地球，你可能會獨自生活很久很久，也可能最終又遇見一個愛你你也能愛的對象，但是你永遠、永遠都不能忘記曾經、就在這裡，有兩個人發自內心的渴求你正如你渴求他們一樣。」

McCoy幾乎要在那些鋒利的語言中縮成一團，他想要別開頭，卻連抗拒都無從著力，「夠了！」

「你忘不掉﹐」Kirk沒有真的就此住口，他甚至往前更進一步，即使McCoy狼狽地往後縮起肩他也毫不退讓，只是他終究還是放低了聲音，那讓他看起來更加真誠、更加殘酷，「就是忘不掉。那會讓你痛苦，而我最不希望的就是……」Kirk彷彿飽受折磨的嗓音微微發顫，每一個字和字之間的連結都拖得過於、過於的長，長到他不需要真的講出那些字眼也足夠讓McCoy、讓Spock懂得他的意思。

「Leonard，」Spock讀出這個名字的方式讓McCoy下意識地畏縮了下。瓦肯人伸出手，併攏的食、中兩指很輕很輕地落在McCoy手指間，指腹沿著骨節緩慢往上撫過他的手指，在手背停頓的姿態如此拘謹如此優雅，又像是盡可能地貼近、更貼近McCoy。「瓦肯是一個極力追求心靈平靜的種族，」他悄聲說，像正述說著宇宙另一側不可解的秘密，「Jim讓我看見……冒險、刺激，無可自制的衝動和連我自己都沒有發現過的……人性；而你，Leonard，你讓我可以用……瓦肯的方式平靜。」

他停頓下來，像是他被他自己所說出口的話揉亂成一團而他對怎麼處理這些束手無策，Kirk在此時握住了他的手，也同時握住了McCoy的，「這不該是……全無可能的，」Kirk這麼說，他看著McCoy，褐色的眼睛在光線下宛若流金，「除非你完全沒有想過，」他緊盯著McCoy的眼睛，從那之中看見難以隱藏的動搖，「可是你有，你想過，你只是害怕。」

Kirk的緊迫盯人只差一點點就要讓McCoy逃開，但那些藏在堅定言語中的遲疑、疼痛和恐懼同樣赤裸裸地攤在那裡，就在他們之中的任何一個一旦伸出手就能夠觸摸的地方。  
他們同樣驚慌同樣不知所措。McCoy突然意識到這一點，他們兩個只是更早發現這一切才能在現在顯得相對從容，這個認知突如其來，卻讓McCoy心裡那些淤積的痛楚、緊繃和壓力好像可以慢慢鬆展開來。

「如果，」McCoy終於開口，驚覺自己出聲同時那兩人也一起鬆了口氣，他在那些細微的寬慰感刷過神經末梢時輕輕眨著眼，「如果還是……不對？我不是你們之間感覺不對的原因，」他看見那兩人非常快速地互視一眼後又一次同時看向自己，在非常短暫的剎那看起來就好像組成James Kirk和Spock這兩個人的是完全相同的東西，只是他們的形體一分為二，只是他們之間在連結的部位缺少了什麼關鍵的部份，關鍵的、

「……操，」他又說了一次，聲音乾啞得讓他自己都大吃一驚，「我一定是瘋了才──」  
而他的好友在他還沒說出任何可能的抱怨之前就緊緊抱住了他。


	6. Chapter 6

那個晚上不是開始，不是結束。  
或許那更像是一條總有一天有可能展開只是之前從未被注意的道路，然後就在那一刻，那一個非比尋常的瞬間，他們終於一起趺進白兔搖擺著消失的洞穴，僅是如此。

McCoy一度想像了他們之中的哪一個牽起他的手把他拉到床邊的畫面，然後他貧瘠的想像力就拒絕再給他任何後續發展。  
他們一起開了那瓶巧克力奶油酒，一人一口就著瓶口輪流啜飲。不是為了有誰想喝，更多只是因為他們都覺得需要做點什麼去填充不免尷尬的空白。

酒精的好處或許就在於不管心理願不願意，身體都能被強制鬆弛下來，McCoy曲起手臂靠坐在桌邊，Kirk直接坐到了桌上，大腿靠得他很近，近到他隔著衣服也能感覺他身上的熱度。Spock則站得遠些，抱著雙臂只在Kirk把酒瓶遞給他的那些時刻露出短促的微笑。  
那是個美好的距離，就像他們三人曾經共度過的無數夜晚，幾乎要讓人產生之前那些談話從未發生的錯覺。

他覺得、可能他們都覺得有某些事只會在今晚發生，就該在今晚發生，好像過了這個充滿魔力的晚上那些錯覺就真的會成為錯覺，「所以，我們……」

「我想確定今晚我們是否有締結性關係的計畫？」Spock幾乎和McCoy同時開口，但他所說的毫不意外把McCoy沒講完的一切都扼死在喉嚨裡，他在McCoy猛然嗆咳起來時挑起眉，「所以這的確是地球人對類似問題的必然反應，」他說，聽起來就像在討論一組研究數據。

McCoy看了他幾秒後才仰起頭望向Kirk，後者果然也正低頭注視著他，嘴角的笑有些無奈，和可能並不自覺的寵溺，「他真的能用這種口吻討論很多你沒想到的事，總是如此，」他悄聲說，像在分享一個秘密，他愣愣看著對方說話時張闔的嘴唇，不知是被那些聲音還是笑意還就只是單純被Kirk本身迷住了一小會兒，Kirk無疑注意到了這個，因為他慢慢從桌上滑了下來半跪在McCoy腳邊，曲起雙臂放在他大腿上，沒有過度的逼迫，只是輕輕放在那裡，他傾身向他，呼吸近在咫尺，「Leonard，」他的咬字很輕，慵懶又自信，「你想要我們，就吻我。」

McCoy縮了一縮，帶著些遲疑的手輕輕挪到Kirk頸後，總能在最不可能的狀況下保持穩定的手指撫過他意外柔軟的髮尾，他感覺到瓦肯人正注視著他，在他吻上Kirk的同時，有另一隻手握住了他的手指，而他在那不知來由的穩定感中閉上了眼睛。

 

那個晚上他們沒有做到最後，那是說，如果把「最後」限定在有誰狠狠操了誰這種狹隘的定義上的話。

Kirk的一舉一動出乎意料地帶著種奇特的彆扭，就像是他想要突顯自己是三人中經驗最豐富的那一個般試圖主導一切，只可惜他現在的對象早在和他進展到這一步之前就已經太過了解他，也在太多地方能夠看穿他的魅力和浮誇。這不免讓Kirk有點惱怒，只是McCoy和Spock一起無視了他那些輕微的焦躁。  
他們在各自剝去衣服時短暫而片段地愛撫彼此，發洩累積的壓力以及探索的成份遠多於慾望，面對另一個男人的性慾在他們已經相識多年後不免尷尬，親眼看到一個瓦肯男性赤裸的身體則近乎奇蹟。Spock在Kirk握住他時硬了卻別開視線，反而是在McCoy嘗試著碰觸他時發出輕柔的嘆息。  
那終於讓一切好了起來。

當然也可能是因為Kirk吻住McCoy時低語著「你知道我無法忍受同時失去你們兩個，你知道的」； 或是Spock在Kirk把舌頭伸進McCoy嘴裡時將手指放在Kirk臉龐的精神連結點上；更或許是那之後Spock很輕很輕地吻著McCoy的額頭，溫暖的嘴唇停在太陽穴附近的位置，而Kirk只是緊緊靠在他倆身邊，神情就像個既欣喜又沮喪的小男孩，手中捧著他此生最想得到的聖誕禮物而他再不曉得之後還能期待什麼。  
但終於，一切好了起來。

之後發生的所有事都不同於McCoy對「做愛」這件事曾有過的認知，對另外兩人來說必定也是如此。  
他不記得自己最後射在誰手上，從體溫判斷或許是Spock；也不確定自己手上和腿間黏膩的殘留來自哪一個，那其實也不是事情的重點， _再也不是_ 。

清楚記得的反而是事後，心理的疲勞遠大於生理，McCoy完全不想動彈，他任由Kirk從身側抱著自己，手腳沉甸甸地纏在身上，而Spock起身去擰來了毛巾打理他們身上的一片狼藉。他微微撐起上身，從眼角看見Spock蹲跪在床邊，右手撫過Kirk赤裸的腳踝，手指陷進他腳趾間的縫隙幾乎握起整隻腳掌，而後傾身吻了他的腳跟。

那個畫面的美麗幾乎直接轉換成某種疼痛，在那之中不存有嫉妒或羨慕，就只是……疼痛，但他一時分不清是為什麼，或許是因為他第一次看見Spock能夠這樣表現情感，那感覺竟是如此溫柔、小心翼翼，充滿人性。  
Spcok能夠做到這些而且能夠毫不猶豫地在McCoy面前展現。McCoy想到那些傳到他面前的、對這兩個人之前那段時間裡的失控感到擔憂的言語；想到他其實從來沒有真正發現他的朋友們在那段時間裡有多麼驚慌焦慮，只因為他們在他面前總是如此平靜，如此一切如常。  
他幾乎無意識地伸出手，在莫名的燒灼感在眼窩周圍炸開之前緊緊按住了那些騷亂不安的刺痛，「我恨你們，」他說，聲音柔軟而破碎，「真的。」

Kirk在他身邊很輕地動了動，卻一直等到Spock靜靜爬上床，穩穩在兩人身側躺下之後才終於開口，音量正好可以被他們聽見，「你不恨我們，」他這麼說，感覺上像是他從來沒有對任何人、任何事這麼坦承，這麼毫不掩飾，「你只是不知道你對我們做了什麼。」

McCoy有一點衝動要爬起來看看他，看看那可能沒有被任何人看見過的Kirk的表情，但他只是安靜留在他懷裡，和他一起凝視Spock端整的臉，和瓦肯人那雙隱約浮現疑惑卻因為不可知的理由決定什麼也不說的眼睛。  
「我做了什麼？」McCoy問，看著Spock一樣好奇地挑起了眉。

「嗯，什麼呢，」Kirk在他肩後微笑，「就和我們對你做的一樣吧。」

那是問題不是答案， _那是問題也是答案_ 。  
McCoy沉思了許久才安靜地點了點頭，又隔了一會兒，他突然想起了什麼，「Jim。」

「嗯？」

「這個瓦肯人就算了，他一定會說是靈魂什麼的叭啦叭啦，」同樣被吵醒的Spock對他挑眉而McCoy用一個白眼打發了他，「你到底從哪裡覺得……少了我不對？」在問出口時才驚覺其實他可以面對這件事，比自己以為的更加自在一點，McCoy幾乎不自覺地笑了一下。

「噢，那個。」Kirk再次懶懶閉上眼睛，只是為了預防萬一所以更加重了圈住McCoy的力氣，「Spock把我壓在牆上操的時候，我想著我明明該在同時操你的嘴。」

「……你什麼？」

「你其實不想聽我再說一次的，對吧？」

McCoy沉默了三秒才轉瞪向一度悄悄挪開視線的瓦肯人，「……你竟然同意他?!」

Spock微微偏著頭，神情和語氣都很謹慎，「基於那些在結合中不應出現的……缺失感，以及Jim的想法所帶來的……正確性，是的，我同意。」

McCoy真的不確定自己應該感覺荒謬還是生氣，亦或兩者都是，最終他只是留在那裡，在Kirk雙臂懷抱的小小空間裡，而Spock不知何時把手環在他倆身上，不同於地球人的溫度莫名讓他平靜下來，他不知隔了多久才終於能發出一個長長的、無力的嘆息，「我恨你們，真的。」

他的艦長在他頸間低聲笑成柔和溫暖的一癱，Spock的指尖移向Kirk臉側，安靜停駐在那裡，臉上帶著和Kirk幾乎毫無二致的微笑。  
「我們也愛你，Leonard。」


	7. Chapter 7

在那個晚上之後，他們迅速又緩慢地重新建立了新的平衡，以一種或許異於尋常但在他們身上卻極其自然的方式。  
他們依然是同事、是朋友、是兄弟，只是更成為了彼此的伴侶，瓦肯人所說的結合。  
真他媽荒謬，在他們身上卻好像本來就該如此。

「你不專心，」Kirk咬著McCoy的頸子，細微的疼痛把他從雜亂的思考裡拉回現實，他低頭瞪著語帶抱怨的男人，口氣不善，「我就不能想點心事？」

Kirk真的有些訝異地睜大眼，「現在？」

McCoy發現Spock放在自己腰上的手也停下了動作，他有些後悔地縮了縮，「沒什麼，只是突然……」他的鼻尖蹭過Kirk臉側，最終決定暫時留在那裡，「想了點事情。」

Kirk飛快看向以眼神探詢的Spock，幾乎就是本能反應。他們一起短暫停頓下來的方式不免讓McCoy想到他們在艦橋上共同面對難題或未知險境的片刻，那些深思熟慮，和試著洞燭機先、試著保護最大利益。或許他們這輩子都會努力做到最好，或至少把損害降到最低，那可能就是他們三個能夠是現在這個樣子的重要原因，從困境中找出一個最好的選擇，然後毫不猶豫地執行。

發現McCoy又走神了一會兒，Kirk看見Spock同樣露出一絲擔憂，後者朝他很快地點了下頭，Kirk側頭親吻McCoy的臉，成功把他又拉了回來，「你想要我們停下來嗎？」Kirk問，他的聲音聽不出緊張感，詢問的方式卻很慎重。McCoy愣了幾秒才意識到原因所在，他忍不住笑了，「不，我不想，」他說，溫熱的呼吸停在Kirk耳邊，「我想要Spock在你身上操我。」

Kirk歪頭凝視著他，在Spock俯下身靠向兩人時笑了起來，「你好重的，」Kirk嘀咕，在McCoy回嘴前Spock已經開口，聲音裡帶著一抹好笑，神情無比嚴肅，「地球成年男性的正常體脂比應低於體重的20%，而星聯軍官的標準值──」

「Spock，」Kirk打斷他，暫且放過了趴到他肩上笑得一抖一抖的McCoy，「這不是一個該在床上討論的健康話題。」

「但這是個健康話題。」

「他說得對。」

「我恨你們兩個連討論都不用就能聯手攻擊我。」Kirk瞇著眼抱怨，而McCoy刻意一攤手，「真是對不起，我們就是這麼做的。」

Kirk呆了一小會兒，「……對，這真是太棒了，我和我的大副、我的醫官在我的艙室我的床上用健康話題當前戲。先生們，人生還能更墮落一點嗎？」

「我們的人生早就不能更墮落了，」McCoy認真回答，而Kirk在他腰上狠狠捏了一把，那讓McCoy半笑著倒在他身上，鼻尖拱在他肩窩，長長的嘆息莫名性感，Kirk凝視著他，抬起手握住Spock也正伸向他的手，手指交纏。  
「你們知道，我還真不在乎，」Kirk喃喃，用另一手拉起McCoy的手臂環過自己頸間，調整出一個兩人都能舒適的姿勢，他看著Spock，在McCoy的舌尖舔過他臉側時露出一個很淺的笑，「一點也不。」

 

套用Kirk的說法，McCoy是被Spock操進了Kirk裡頭──完全字面意義上的，即使聽起來如此匪夷所思。

他整個人趴在Kirk身上，在Spock從後分開他的雙腿緩慢插進來時胡亂吻住身前的男人，硬得發疼的陰莖抵著Kirk小腹，每次摩擦都讓他眼前一片空白。  
Kirk以雙手握緊McCoy窄窄的臀部，往上挺起腰，一定程度控制著Spock撞擊的節奏，同時Spock的手伸進空隙握住他們兩個，手掌摩擦龜頭，人類溼黏的體液刺激著他敏感的手指，Spock在Kirk又一次把McCoy和他自己推來時更用力地插進深處而後停了下來，就停在那裡直到三人都忍不住微微顫抖。他在Kirk仰起頭，讓McCoy能更輕易吮咬他喉嚨最柔軟的部位時伸手抵上Kirk臉側的連結點，所有的激動瘋狂溫柔難以控制的甜美和狂喜悲傷如此輕易地流進Spock的靈魂，和他同樣飽滿幾近過載的靈魂劇烈共嗚，而McCoy就在其中，永遠就在其中。  
當那溫熱的唇舌舔過Spock的手指，來回輕吻Kirk的臉最終回到他嘴裡，Spock的手指也跟著擠進他們兩人交纏的唇舌之間，那完成了一切。  
Spock抽動了最後幾次，或許力量過於重了，McCoy在他安靜射了出來時緊抓住Kirk的肩，幾乎完全貼進他懷裡，Kirk伸手握上他而他幾乎立刻就在他的拳頭裡開始無意識地小幅戳刺。

「God，Leo……我要在Spock給你口交的時候把手指放進你裡面，就著Spock的精液再操你一次，」Kirk在McCoy嘴裡喃喃，無異是個宣告而McCoy沒有阻止的念頭，事實上那些描述帶來的畫面已經足夠讓他的身體又一次因為期待而緊繃起來。

「隨你、呃、」McCoy半跪著往後退出空間，溼暖的口腔旋即密密裹住了他前端的大部份，以一種安靜而細緻的方式，McCoy一時竟捨不得動作，他只是低下頭注視側躺在身前的Spock，看著那些略薄的嘴唇和整端的臉頰被自己的陰莖撐開的形狀連眨眼都心有不甘，當他毫無預警地開始吸吮，舌尖重重舔過細縫而McCoy的尖喘卡在喉嚨深處，因為Kirk的手指幾乎在同一時間貫穿了他。

「默契，對吧，」Kirk在McCoy耳邊輕笑，Spock發出幾個低沉的呼嚕聲，像是在笑也像是同意。McCoy想隨便詛咒他們之中的哪一個但他唯一做到的只是在Kirk插進第三隻手指時緊揪住那頭修剪整齊的黑髮，低吼咬在嘴邊，聽來更多像是呻吟，「輕、點，」他邊喘著擠出這句，很難分辨到底是對著Kirk或Spock，他伸出右手摸索著握住Kirk，輕柔卻堅定地由上往下推了幾次，那讓Kirk又一次吻住了他，「幫我一下，」他含著McCoy的下唇說，空出一手撐開Spock曲起的左腿把他更拉到兩人身前，Spock配合地用膝蓋勾住他腰，當McCoy握著Kirk粗厚的陰莖推進瓦肯人相較地球人更柔軟溼潤的身體，Spock的嘴帶給他的壓力已經差不多把他推上一個小小的高峰。

「你們兩個……最好快點……」Kirk同時用同樣的節奏操著他和Spock帶來的刺激有點過載，倒也不是他沒和其中的哪一個對另一個做過這種事──就像他雖然從沒正式這麼想，可他的確將上次和Spock一起把Kirk操到哭出來這件事當成一個人生究極的成就，God，那可是James T. Kirk──，只是心理上還是很難不為此躁動。  
McCoy難以自制地往前推，更往前推而Spock毫不猶豫地吞進，他可以聽見他發出一種細柔的聲音，一種無意識的低語，隨著Kirk和McCoy各自抽插的節奏淺淺起伏，低沉、優雅，無可比擬的美麗，那可能是某種古老的瓦肯音符而這些地球人沒有一個字眼能夠判讀。McCoy知道Kirk和他一樣愛透了這個聲音，因為他們不約而同地捉起Spock的手，啃咬吸吮那些蒼白敏感的指節而那讓瓦肯人扭動著發出更多、更多小小的嗚咽，輕哼著拔高、再高，McCoy在那個聲音倏然斷開的瞬間射了，在Spock嘴裡，他喘著氣退開，在Kirk拉起Spock狠狠吻著他時伸手抓住Kirk持續往前推送的臀部，手指掐進那些有力的肌肉帶出明顯的指痕，那無疑加速了Kirk的高潮，他在最後幾次強力的穿刺後猛地靜止下來，他的手還纏著Spock的，瓦肯人溫和溼潤的眼凝視著McCoy，「T'hy'la，」他低聲讀出這個字，就在McCoy傾身吻上他的同時，而McCoy在他的唇上嚐到了Kirk和自己的味道。


	8. Chapter 8

「我一直覺得我早晚會被你們兩個害死，打從我瘋到決定上一艘星艦工作開始，」隔了好一會兒才緩和下來，McCoy蜷起身體倒向一旁，斜眼瞅著正嘗試把四肢從Kirk的糾纏中抽開的Spock，有點被那些柔軟又滿是眷戀氣息的動作迷住，「到底是怎麼會變成這樣的啊。」

「如果世界上所有事都有一個單純的原因，那不就變得很無聊了嗎？」Kirk懶懶把玩著Spock的手指，打定主意不讓瓦肯人離開他一臂之外，「有時候兩個比一個好，三個又比兩個更好。」

當Kirk用這種過於輕快的語氣說話時總是很難正確判讀他到底有多麼認真，McCoy和Spock互視一眼，無聲達成「就由他去」的協議。

「所以，是什麼煩住你了？Bones。」

Kirk只用一個單字就吸引了McCoy和Spock的全部注意力，Spock下意識地挺直背脊，從極度放鬆到警覺只在一瞬之間，反而是McCoy多愣了好一會兒才慢吞吞「呣」了一聲，「Bones？」他用最平淡的態度開口，帶著一點小心翼翼，「我還以為你不打算在這種時候這樣叫我。」

維持半躺著的姿勢沒有移動，Kirk看起來依然鬆散，只在微微繃起的肩線透出一點緊張，Spock留意到了那個，就算不知原因他也還是伸出手，手指輕輕落在他手臂上，「Jim？」

「在做為我的醫官之前，你是我的朋友；」Kirk的笑容很穩、很篤定，即使他全無自覺地更靠向了Spock的手，「在做為我的情人之前，你也還是我的朋友。你會在那種時候停下來想心事，只表示有東西在困擾你，而那和我們的關係有關。」他微微歪著頭，明亮的眼彷彿帶著某種穿透力，「是什麼煩住你了？」

「唔，」McCoy猜過Kirk就是會注意到這個，但還是對他敏銳到這個程度有些吃驚，他搔了搔臉頰，看見Spock微蹙的眉，「那個啊……」

「是？」在Kirk出聲前開口，Spock停了一秒就閉上嘴，McCoy看著他緊抿的唇，沒有意識到自己的眼神多麼柔軟。「也沒什麼。昨天那個，」他清清喉嚨掩蓋一絲不自在，「我們穿過星雲的時候。」

那是個事故。  
因為不明原因，偵測器沒有探知到一個小行星群正擋在他們的航線上。企業號脫離曲速的同時正正撞進一群行星碎片裡，防護罩失去效用。McCoy在警報響起後的最短時間內衝進艦橋，那裡的氣氛緊張卻不慌亂，Spock正和Sulu一起改為手動操作，Chekov不斷報出更新數據，而Kirk的注意力卻有大半落在主螢幕裡肉眼可見的碎片群上。

「你要他們衝過去，Sulu反對，Chekov差點嚇死了，」McCoy露出事後才能有的輕笑，「可是Spock推了控制桿。」

「我們當時受到多重撞擊，直線穿越，以最高速脫離才是避免更多損傷的最佳選擇，」瓦肯人說，聽來沒有一絲遲疑。

「企業號撐得住，我知道她可以，」Kirk沉聲附和，同樣毫無疑惑。

「最好的選擇，」McCoy點了頭，「你們其實從來沒有誠實告訴我，為什麼會選擇三個人在一起，」他在Kirk掀動嘴唇的同時狠瞪了他一眼，「我沒有後悔，我只是好奇。別再用那個想操我的爛理由了。」

Kirk真的闔上嘴，無聲蠕動到Spock身邊的姿態就算刻意掩飾也明顯看得出他鬆了口氣。

「我相信你有所結論，Leonard，」Spock在Kirk把頭放到他腿上時本能反應地把手搭到他肩上，或許帶著一絲小心翼翼。

「我是你們最好的選擇，是吧。」那不是個問句，McCoy也沒打算讓那成為問句。這的確是他的結論，或者說在這段時間以來真實的感想，只是被久違的危機刺激才成了一個可以被簡單說出的描述，他這麼說，看見他的情人們互視了一眼，又是那種驚人神似卻同時截然不同的眼神，他瞇起眼，「嗯？」

「我，呃，不喜歡讓你失望，你知道的，」Kirk先開了口，聲音意外低微。

「只是……你不是我們最好的選擇，」Spock有些猶豫、更多是審慎地，他又看了Kirk一眼就像在尋求某種精神上的支撐，「真的不是，我很抱歉。」

McCoy看著他們兩人，安靜地過於久，久得讓人不免擔憂。Kirk和Spock一起凝視著他，「……Bones？」出聲的依然是Kirk，「你怎麼了？」

「別吵我！」很深很深地吸了口氣再緩慢呼出，McCoy甚至嘆了口氣，「我有預感你們會說出極度噁心的甜言蜜語，我得做點心理準備。」

Kirk扁起嘴，看來有些委曲，「我就這麼好懂？」

「是啊，你是，」McCoy白了他一眼，然後衝著Spock歪歪下巴，「而且從某方面來說，那傢伙比你更恐怖。」

這次真的是笑癱在Spock大腿上，Kirk半挑眼看著他的情人們，先是Spock，然後視線停在McCoy身上，「你真的錯了，Leonard，最好的選擇表示還有其他不是最好的選項，」他輕輕地說，那些溫暖和喜愛和化不開的感情就跟他的聲音同樣輕柔，像是穿透血肉成為組成這個人的一部份，無論經歷什麼也再不能夠切割分開，「我們從來、從來就沒有過別的選項。」

而Spock握著他的手，他們的手，「你們就是……我們就是那條非比尋常的道路，T'hy'la。」

他讀出這個字的方式如此真誠、甜蜜、令人驚嘆的優雅，那讓兩個地球人不禁安靜下來。McCoy在那一瞬想著那些獨特的時刻、那個Kirk曾說生命可以就此終結的時刻、那個他曾經同時想大笑想大哭想親吻他們之中的哪一個或被他們親吻想把自己揉進他倆之內蜷伏在那些軟韌的肢體上方把這兩個人同時據為己有的時刻。  
那些美好的、絕望的、非比尋常的時刻。

McCoy低聲說，有些平淡、有些激動，「我曾經想把你們兩個同時據為己有。」

「那麼，」隔了許久，Kirk才輕聲回應，聲音聽來和Spock如此相似，和McCoy如此相似，那讓他們各自又安靜了一會兒，就一小會兒。  
「你已經得到了。而我也是，我們都是。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文（？）差不多就是這樣，為了出本所以另外寫了未公開的番外篇《To the Triad》，但番外居然和本篇差不多長，內容也不太像番外，大概可以說是幾乎同等重要的另一篇了（笑）  
> 雖然隔了幾年，貼文時重看還是覺得困惑，當年我是怎麼寫出這個的啊（笑倒）


End file.
